1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuit board electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese UM patent application Kokai No. 91071/92 discloses a circuit board electrical connector which comprises a contact element and an attaching leg, both bent in an L-shaped form so that their horizontal sections are brought into contact with a circuit trace and an attaching area on a circuit board for soldering. In FIG. 5, an opening 52 is provided in an attaching leg 51 so that the solder in the opening 52 increases the securing force. Similarly, in FIG. 6, a notch 54 is provided in an attaching leg 53.
In FIG. 7, an attaching leg 55 extends downwardly from a housing 56 through an attaching hole 58 of a circuit board 57, and solder is charged into the attaching hole 58 to secure the attaching leg 55 to the circuit board 57.
However, the attaching legs of FIGS. 5 and 6 not only tend to slide laterally prior to hardening of solder but also provide poor securing force. When the connector receives a large bending moment upon plugging, it is frequent that the soldering is broken.
In FIG. 7, the soldering has a strength higher than those of FIGS. 5 and 6, but it is still not fully satisfactory.